Valbuscus
by GingerTips
Summary: Valerie and her mother visit Los Angeles for a month, and craziness happens when the house she will be temporarily living in is occupied. This is probably gonna be a slightly angsty story... TobucusxOC :] Rated M for infrequent language and descriptive triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first fan fiction being posted on here, my friends on my Instagram fanfiction account that I share with my friend, Cara, told me to post this here, so I thought, Why the firetruck not? So, anyways, let's get to the good stuff, my first fanfiction, Valbuscus.**

Eeeep. I'm so excited! I start to slightly hyperventilate as I think of going to Los Angeles to rent a house for a whole month! Our plane landed about an hour ago and my mother and I are waiting in the traffic known as L.A. now. Our car is silent, the noises of the outside world trying to flood in through our windows, vents, anything it can seep through, but to no avail. I watch as the ahead traffic light changes to yellow, then red, and I let out a sigh of frustration. Los Angeles is nothing like Pennsylvania, where I'm from. There, I'm Val. Here, I'm just another stranger that no one knows, much less supposed to know.

To pass the time, I plug my headphones into my iPhone, hook it up to Youtube, and play Toby Turner's newest vlog. I love how he acts like I- I mean his viewers- are actually in the room with him, it makes me feel like I know him personally, which I would love. A LOT.

As you might be able to tell, Toby Turner is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Whenever I get into a fight with Mother, I turn him on, and feel at peace instantly.

The car jerks to right and I jerk up, ready to start flipping out at Mother. We're in the middle of traffic. We're in a very vulnerable car. Not the place to be making risky moves like this. I realize we are not in traffic, but only at our driveway, and the right turn was because she almost missed our house. Okay, not a reason to flip out, I think as I calm down again.

Woah. Our house is big. It is a very pretty shade of deep blue, with a white roof and cream-colored shingles and window sills. Mother isn't very good with color schemes, so I'm guessing the actually nice colors was a mistake on her part. Oh well, still a beautiful house!

I pause my Toby and get out of the car a little too fast, and end up falling from lack of foot use. Not cool legs. Not cool.

I recover quickly, and run to the trunk and grab the lightest suitcases, my two clothes cases and one tote bag, and practically sprint to the door. Pennsylvania is freezing this time of year, and I'm looking forward to spending Christmas in a warm climate. Brrh, just thinking about home makes me shiver.

I can't wait to go to Santa Monica, Le Joya, so many places, I can't even think! My biggest hope, of course, is that I'll see him, Toby Turner!

"It would be frikkin awesome to see his dog, too," I mutter to myself.

"What was that, dear?" I forgot Mother is right next to me. She probably thinks I'm crazy or something.

"Nothing, Mother!" I respond quickly, hoping she'll drop it.

"Oh, by the way, dear, I got you a job!" Fuck. I realize that a month-long vacation means having to earn money for us, not what I expected entirely.

"Don't worry dear, it's just taking care of the dog that lives here, the person renting out the house to us couldn't take his dog with him, I know how you want to enjoy it here!" O thank the Lord! She managed to have some sense on the subject!

"Thanks Mother!" I yell as I run inside the house and immediately stop at what I see.

_End of Chapter 1_

**So, how d'you guys like it so far? Love it, hate it, would firetruck it, would give a #YOLO grave stone to it? How about a placenta? Sorry, that was just me being a complete goober back there xD Please leave a review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I reply to all reviews! Special thanks to ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl for inspiring me to write my Instagram fanfiction in the first place, and then eventually putting out to more than just 13 followers. Love always, Valereie aka GingerTips**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I realized that the first chapter was ****_way_**** short compared to a bunch of the others, so I thought I should tell you that before this fanfiction becomes this addiction, just in case you get bored easily. ;) i got yo back! I also forgot to mention earlier that this is not only a Tobuscus fanfiction, but a TobuscusxOC fanfiction. Just to let ya know, lol :p sorry for all those Jackbuscus shippers out there :( Well, on with our story!**

Not only is this place huge, but the flat screen TV is on, and someone is watching it. What the. I gasp, and the person turns around quickly.

"Um, hi there?" he said, definitely confused and sounded maybe even a little scared. Well, he wasn't the only one.

I couldn't really make out who he was because there was sun in my eyes, but his voice had clicked in my brain. It was none other than Toby is going on.

A dog runs up to me and starts to look at me adorably, and I can't help but let out a small "Aww!" and Toby smiles, holding in a giggle or two. I quickly was brought back to reality and realized how much of an idiot I made myself in front of my internet god. I blush senselessly and wish with all of my heart to have some sort of distraction from either mother or for Toby to help me out here.

Thank the Lord, Toby saves me on this one, and suddenly awkwardly stares for a moment and says "Sooo, do you want an autograph or something?"

I wonder what he's talking about, then I realize he thinks I'm a fangirl. No words came out for a moment because I was lost in a train of thought and managed to let out a little "Um.." and then quickly regain my composure and say, "I think I'm at the wrong house, sorry, I'll be going now!"

"Wait, don't you want an autograph, I see my face on your phone!" he looks at me like I'm drunk and I just said something I already can't remember. I look down at my phone and realize I had forgotten to turn it off when I had gotten out of the car. Oops.

I quickly turn off the iPhone too fast, and end up pressing it an extra time by accident to show my lock screen, with a picture of Totoro and a sketch I had made of Toby, side by side in a collage sort of thing, and his eyes widened a little, and I quickly shut it off, blushing immensely. He would probably think I'm a stalker after seeing I drew him and made it my lock screen. It was originally just Totoro, but I thought I should put both of my favorite things on my lock screen, so I could smile when I turned on my iPhone, which was very frequently.

"Was that me, and a picture of Totoro?" Oh no, I'm leaning towards stalker right now, and that's definitely not good. I blush even more. "Can I see it again?"

I glance slightly embarrassed, then reluctantly hand it over after unplugging the headphones and jamming them into my Pikachu hoodie's pockets. I feel so embarrassed as he presses the button on my phone and smiles a goofy grin as he looks at him and Totoro.

"Well, I can see why you're shy. You want me and Totoro as your neighbor, don't you?" he says charmingly. I can't help but crack open my mouth a little and gasp.

"You know about Totoro?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"he asks, not realizing Gryphon is mashing his paws on the door, obviously wanting to go outside.

"It's just that none of my friends in Philadelphia knows about Totoro. One of my friends asked if he was a kitchen appliance." He snorts with laughter, but quickly silences himself.

"Oh, I think he needs to go, like now." I point to Gryphon, who is now ramming his face against the door, and whimpering. Toby's eyes widen and he yanks him to the back of the house and opens the screen door, tossing Gryphon out to the backyard as I watch and giggle at the sight of it all. Toby is even funnier off camera! I didn't expect what happened next. It happened so fast, and I didn't even know how it happened. There was a loud noise, and Toby turned to face me, looking really scared, and it was like someone turned on a slow-motion button as Toby managed to reach out a hand to me pleadingly. I gasped, and that slow-motion button was pressed again, releasing the slow of time, as Toby hit the ground. Hard.

**So. Yes, it is not only confusing, but super dramatic, which I am aware of. Since this is my first fanfiction, I decided I would go super drama-ish on this one, so that it isn't boring and that you guys will like it :) If you wanna be included in this fanfiction, leave (with your review) your name and a good description of yourself and how you act on a normal day. :) And one more thing, guys, I will be including other YouTubers, so watch out for a whole bunch of amazingness! Love always, Valerie aka GingerTips :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Author's note will be down at the bottom :]** The next hour or so is a blur. I stand across the house from Toby's stiff, yet so limp, body just lying there, not able to process what is happening. Mom walks in and drops the bags as she sees Toby laying there. My mom takes out her old Cingular and calls 911, ruffling her hair as she talks in a panic. I still don't know what's going on as the amberlamps come, and the deafening sirens are forever placed into my memory and the shaky, panicky noises leave the mouth of my mother as they lift Toby onto a stretcher. They load him onto the amberlamps and drive away while my mom talks to a policeman. I feel myself shed a single, warm tear as it rolls down my cheek. I drop my iPhone. I am approached by a police officer, but I'm still distant, in the same place I was standing when Toby fell, staring at the screen door, and the hood on my Pikachu hoodie slowly falls, and I feel my long, blonde locks of hair escape from their net. I realize I'm falling now, still distant, and I have the same, emotionless face as I slowly drop, unable to understand what's going on. I look at my iPhone, and see the lock screen. It must've turned on when I dropped it. I see a happy Totoro and a beautiful face staring back at me, a face I've always loved. What a beautiful drawing. I wonder who drew it. My world slowly fades to black. I wake up, still in my dream state, in a bed that is not my own. I am really confused, and as I sit up, I feel pain, and decide that movement is a bad idea at the least, so I just shift my head a little bit, and I know the problem is in my neck/spine. I wince slightly as I manage to go back to my previous position and start examining my current surroundings. I'm in a white room, and I see a chair next to my bed. There's a television in front of me and a shelf with a VHS player directly underneath it. The whole thing looks prehistoric, I wonder why it's here. I realize I'm in a hospital bed, and I blink a little bit to make sure I'm not dreaming, and I try to remember what had happened before I found myself here. My memories begin to flow back to me, like I just smashed the Hoover Dam with a sledgehammer, and it hurts to just think. I lay down, ready to nap, because I like napping. "So, you wake up, look around, then lay down to go back to sleep, without even saying hi?" I'm still confused and distant, at least a little, so I nod. "Well, that's impolite!"he laughed. Wait, who is that? I manage to roll over, and wince at the same time, which is my idea of multi-tasking, and I can't help but think that the owner of the voice better be important to me, or I'll scratch out their eyes like a cat that just got dumped into a pond. Lucky for them, it was someone important to me. Very, very important to me. It was Toby. I had so many questions I needed to ask, but Toby beat me to the asking, looking confused. "What happened to you?" "All I can remember is falling. That is, after the amberlamps came for you." "So that explains what happened," he said, while shifting his weight in the bed. There was a table with flowers in-between us, and I silently wish that table were a little smaller, so Toby were a little closer, he looked hurt and all I want to do is help him with his pain, but I know that would hurt me in the process. I'm about to ask what was going on back there, when he says, "I'm confused." "Well so am I, you fell, and I thought I had witnessed the god of the internet's death!" all I feel is confusion and anger for him doing that to me, when my mind points me to the fact I'm not angry, I'm scared. His look softens and he looks slightly hurt. "Look, I'm sorry, Toby, I just got really worried." "It's fine. When I woke up and saw you sleeping in that bed, I thought you had died, also, and I never even learned your name." I'm surprised, I haven't really told him anything about me, when I realize he still thinks I'm a fangirl. "The name's Val. Back there, it seemed like you thought I was a fangirl, but I expected you to be there just as much as you expected me to be there. My mom and I are here on vacation for the month here, and we're supposed to be staying at your address. Wanna tell me why that is?" He looks confused for a moment, then realization sweeps over his face, and his palm goes flying for his forehead, and he says "Oh yeah... You kind of are supposed to be staying at my house." Now it's my turn to be confused. **You guys like that? Post a review, I answer them all! Once again, if you want to be in a chapter, leave in your review your name, basic look to yerself, and your typical personality. One of you guys is gonna be my bff in the story, and you'll be a big part of the plot, so if no one reviews in time, I'll have to make up a character, and I don't want that, I wanna put one of you guys on there! :[ Sorry if you're as confused as Toby in this one, some annoying kids on my bus were playing Slender, and you can tell just how annoyed I got at them. Harrumph. Love always, Valerie aka GingerTips :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Author's note is AT THE BOTTOM! Now get to reading, crazy kids!** "What?" is all I could manage to get out of my mouth because it's dangling from my skull. "Yeah, uh, it's a long story..." he looks a little bit ashamed. "So…what? I'm still confused..." "I know, Val, I'll explain later. But first we need to find out two things. One, if you managed to break anything when you fell, or if you're just sore or something, and two, what happened when I fell. I can't remember much, just you saying I had to throw Gryphon outside." "I never said throw, Toby." "Yeah, but I always do that and he never seems to care about it, anyways." he acts like chucking his dog into his backyard when it has to use the bathroom is normal. Well, okay then. Then I remember my part-time job, walking the dog who lives in the same house we're staying in. "I think I'm supposed to walk Gryphon?" "Oh yeah!" his face lit up."You are!" "But, if you're at home, then what?" "Not sure, we'll figure something out later. But first, I should probably explain why the house had me in it when you got there." _I was hoping he would say that._ Toby started to explain everything. "I was originally going on vacation with my girlfriend, Olga, but we broke up the day before, and I saw no point in going on vacation with her, so I stayed home. I never even thought about how I had the house rented for the month." He starts to worry. "Where did you say you were from, Val?" I hesitate, knowing he won't like the answer. "…Pennsylvania…"I wince. He has a lot on his plate right now, so the fact that my mother and I came across the country, only to find out our house for a month will be inhabited doesn't help him any. His face contorts slightly, an I think have a breakdown for a moment, but then I realize It was just a goofy grin. "You and your mom are welcome to stay at my house for the month, we have a guest bedroom!" I think for a moment, considering if I should add to all his stress by having mother in his house for a month. "I would like that," I decide. He smiles, and I remember an obvious question. "Toby, what happened? Why did you fall?" he looks confused for a moment, but he was deep in thought in the next instant. "I'm not quite sure...to be honest, I really don't know, I only remember a big pain in my head and my legs giving out..." That's not good. "We need to find out. Like, right now. If you don't know, then it could be really anything, from dizziness to who knows what..." I think about ways to get a nurse or get his clipboard from the foot of his bed. I decide to go with the clipboard option and try to find ways to get it without wincing too much. And then it hits me. No, really, it hits me. My leg flinched and hit the bed, loosening one of the pipes. "Toby. Hand me the pack of gum at your bed side." "Umm, okay?" he hesitates, then tosses it to me. I try as hard as I can to chew up three pieces without hurting myself, and once it's nice and gum-ish, i kick the pipe off the rest of the bed, and spit my gum out and onto the edge of the pipe. I estimated how much weight it would hold, then decided it wasn't enough, then added another two pieces and knew that was enough. "Uh, Val? What are y-" "SILENCE." I say. I manage to put on a determined face, and he understands it was a joke and smiles. "I'll shut up now." I smile and put my original determined face back on, then peek at the clipboard through the tall mirror at the end of his bed, and take aim. I whack the top with the gum part of the pole and manage to lift it out of its little pouch. It falls onto the floor. Toby whispers an obscenity and I glare. "Say firetruck instead, Toby. It's cooler and morally okay." I shoot him a teacher-like frown, and he understands, all the while trying to both remain serious and hold back a laugh. _This boy just can't take anything seriously!_ I whack the clipboard again, and manage to half-drag, half-lift the clipboard over within reach of my now very pain-filled arm. I lift the clipboard and start to skim through the pages on Toby. "You have a birthmark on your-" "JUST LOOK FOR THE DIAGNOSTICS!" Toby yells as I suppress a giggle. I'm not entirely sure I wanted to know that much about Toby, but now I can blackmail him if I need to. "Okay, okay, bro, calm yourself! Hey, I didn't know you have a tattoo on your-" "Do I need to look through it instead?"he asks, an obvious comically angry face on him, and I know he is messing with me, but I need to get to the good stuff before he explodes. I get the point and skim through, until I get to the paper with the diagnostics._ Shame, I really would like to know more about the things Toby keeps from everyone else_, I think as I read carefully through the paper. I wish my eyes hadn't read that. I wish me and Toby weren't so curious about what happened. I wish I never read that Toby has an aneurism. I read further, and found the doctor notes. "Do not inform patient, only close family. Stress induces aneurism burst, causing patient death." I can't help but gasp as I read death, and Toby looks worried. "What is it?" he asks. I quickly think of an excuse. "You have to take loads of medication!" "Okay, but what's wrong with me?" he looks worried. "It says you had one of your legs gave out , and that you'll be home soon. Don't worry, I'll stay here till you're released." "Thanks, Val, that means a lot." _If only he knew why I was doing_ this... **Hiya guys! Like this chapter? Leave a review, criticism, suggestions, praise, and your entry to be a character are all greatly appreciated! Virtual llamas and Zac Efron winks to everyone who does! It would mean the world to me, I respond to them all! I wanna make sure I'm not writing this for air to see, ya know? No? Okay. :[ Seeya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I decided to update again today since I felt like it, I'm bored so I thought "Why not?" Did you notice how in my story, I don't say ambulance? I thought at least someone would like that, so I decided to stick that little gem of awesome in there. PS, the triggering points start in this chapter, well, actually its more like just a few words hinting at self harm, so I think this chapter is safe. Enjoy!** That night, I stayed in the hospital bed, insisting to the nurses I still hurt, even though it was fine hours ago and that I just wanted time with Toby. He needed all the help he could get, and I had to break it to him at some point, might as well have fun with him before that firetrucking stupid aneurism pops or whatever. I'm just seriously annoyed that these tragic things happen to the happiest of people, it's sad. I start to mull over how once Toby gets out of the hospital, we'll do tons of stuff so if he doesn't get out of surgery that I read will happen two days before we leave (it was on the clipboard, along with some medical-y words) he will have had fun before he had to go. I snap myself out of the mind set of the fact that Toby has a big chance of not making it out of the hospital that day, and I don't want him or me worrying at all. '_We will have fun and HE __**WILL **_**LOVE**_** IT**__!_' I thought. My thoughts moved to one thing and then another, and then one stands out, if he doesn't make it, what will I do instead of watching him when I need him most? When I lock myself in my bedroom when my mom yells at me, when people call me things they really shouldn't, when Pandora crashes and I can't listen to Pierce the Veil or Gorillaz, when I come so close to sliding the razor blade across my wrist? I need Toby more than I need air. He can't die, not yet. I hear Toby shift in his bed sheets. I look over and find he's staring at me, a blank look in his eyes. I realize he was watching me think the whole time, including the parts where i strangled the air for a moment when I couldn't really get my head wrapped around the thought that I might not see Toby post a vlog, tweet, or play video games again, so I started to claw at the air and scream inside. He blinks, obviously asking "what da..." inside. "Hehheh, you saw that, didn't you?" "Every last bit." Oops. "Well, now you didn't. Got it?" Toby nods in agreement. I can't help but think of how good he is at reading me, no matter what, he knows if I'm angry, happy, joking with him, sarcastic, he's just like he is on his vlogs, but a little bit toned down. He still has the personality of a spastic child, though I want nothing else from him. I couldn't ask for a different Toby, a perfect one is the one that I am in the hospital with, staying with while he gets to know me, but while I think of how he'll have so much fun this month, he keeps on cheering me up, whether it be putting on a gay-sounding voice while saying "flowers!" while pointing to, the flowers on the table next to our beds, or just making funny conversation. The next few days are filled with boredom, waiting for Toby to be released. Finally, a doctor comes in and said Toby can leave as soon as they get his papers together. I can't help but have a grin the size of Oklahoma, or some other big state, as I tell the nurse that I've been feeling better, and he grins widely, saying, "Great! Well, look at you two, getting released the same day! What are you two, cousins?" We shake our heads no, and Toby says we're friends. "Oh, that's great! Well, I'll get the last of your medications, and release you both right away!" with that, the nurse dashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. I roll my eyes, and Toby impersonates him by saying, "I'll get the last of your medications, then release you both RIGHT AWAY!" he impersonates running, though he looks like a turtle on its back while he's lying on the bed, but I grin and laugh anyway. As me and Toby are released, the first thing we do is spin around in circles, raising our arms up in happiness, while chanting "We're free, we're free, we're free!" We obviously don't care who sees us, as demonstrated by the weird looks we get from the people who are walking by. We hit each other, and fall onto the sidewalk, laughing. It felt good to be out of there, but it felt better to be out of there with Toby. I can't help but feel a pang of sadness and selfishness all in one. Sadness, because of what is to come, and selfishness because of the fact I'm keeping Toby all to myself this time. He looks at me strangely, "You okay, Val? You're looking kinda pale..." I realize I not only zoned out again, but I'm still sitting on the sidewalk, in the middle of L.A., in front of a hospital, all the while Toby is trying to talk to me. I snap back, saying, "Wha? Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry for spacing there..." He smiles, "It's okay! Come on, let's go back to my, I mean our house." I like when Toby says our house, even though it'll only be that way for a month. "Okay, Toby!" We lock arms, grin like idiots (because we are), and walk off in the direction of the nearest taxi, we need a ride home. **Hello, once again! This was more of a filler chapter to make things clearer for later, and sometimes I kinda need to express myself just a little, which the first paragraph or two does. Please review, I reply to them all, and it would not only mean the world to me, I wanna make sure I'm not writing to nothing. :] PS, if you wanna be in the story, you gotta say what you look and act like really soon, I had to put off the description of Val's friend for another few chapters, I don't wanna make up a person, I really wanna put one of you in there! D: Remember, even if you hate it, you can still say it in a review, I could always use some help! So please, leave a review! Love always, Valerie aka GingerTips **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya bros! Message for you guys at the bottom, so I'll be waiting for you guys down there! Wheeeeeeeeeee**

Toby hailed a cab for us, and we got inside, Toby saying where to go. The cab driver is a teenage boy (a little too young to drive a cab, if you ask me) with flippy brown hair, from what I can see, my view is cut off in the rear-view mirror, ) and when he says, "So what're you guys doing in L.A.?"I begin to melt. He is British. Toby is giving me a weird grin.  
"What?" I ask. He just looks at me and says, "I'm just waiting." I want to ask for what, but I am interrupted by the cab driver saying "Helloo? What're you guys doing in L.A.?" he says, he must think we're crazy, but me and Toby have been zoning out a lot lately. Mostly me, but let's not play the blame game. I look at the name plate, and then I realize what he was talking about. The driver is hidden from view in the rear-view mirror, but after I read his name, I don't need to see him. "Toby, do you know him?"  
"Yes, Val, I do know him."  
"Do you know others like him?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, chronically amazing people."  
"If you mean what I think you do, then, yes Val." The boy driving our cab is none other than Charlie McDonnell.

"Hate to interrupt you two love birds, but I'd rather talk _with_ you guys about myself, instead of just listening to you two say how chronically awesome I am," he says, his accent making me see stars. British accents have always been amazing to me, they sound so beautiful.  
But, I manage to regain composure quickly and say, "Sorry! I'm just kinda fangirling, you're the first British person I've met, and you guys are even more amazing in real life!" Way to go, Val, you just made yourself look like a goober. Charlie adjusts the rear view mirror so we can see each other and flashes me a smile, which I return, and he says, "No worries! I was gonna ask Toby who you are, but I think you can answer that yourself, you're not like the other fangirls who can't get past meeting a famous person's cousin's friend without exploding, you're cool." Now, that is exactly where Charlie is wrong. On the outside, I have a relaxed smile, on the inside, well, let's just say I feel extremely happy, to say the least.  
Pop a balloon, and that's a great visualization of my heartbeat.  
"Well, I'm Val, and I'm mostly cool because, well, you're our taxi driver. I'm just kinda confused, is all. Otherwise, I'd be as relaxed as Toby over here." I nod over to Toby, who is sitting back and watching us. He might as well have 3D glasses and a bucket of popcorn.  
Charlie cracks up, and says, "You do seem like you're enjoying this Toby, maybe a little bit too much! And, it's a side job."  
"In America?" I answer.  
"Why yes, in America." he mimics me. I shoot him an unamused glance, and look back to Toby.  
"You should introduce me to ALL (I make a bunch of crazy arm movements) of your friends." The cab ride home is filled with comical chat, Charlie still driving, when out of nowhere, Charlie asks, "Want some music?" Me and Toby share a look of mild confusion, then nod. Charlie, while still driving, reaches down and grabs an iPad. _Maybe he's playing Pandora_, I think to myself. Toby shoots me a look. He obviously knows just as much as I do. Charlie takes his eyes off the road to type something in, and Toby starts to yell about us not getting killed, we just got out of the hospital and he should not be putting us in any more danger! Charlie freezes, notices he's still driving, and pulls over immediately. Toby realizes he said a little too much and stares at me, probably wondering if I'll ever forgive him for what he just got us into. I already have, silly Toby. Charlie puts the cab in park and unbuckles his seat belt.

"Val, can I please talk to you for a moment?" he says calmly, which is what scares me the most.  
"Uhm, okay?" I say, looking at Toby and awkwardly getting out of the cab, leaving him in there.  
"Val, can you tell me why Toby was in the hospital with you? The whole story, please." I hesitate, thinking if I really should tell him everything, when I realize, he's one of Toby's friends, he wouldn't mind if I told his friend, would he? I quickly explain everything, Charlie's face unchanging. Is this good or bad?  
He looks a little pale as he stutters out, "A-aneurism?" I nod, I feel horrible for ruining poor Charlie's day with Toby and my problems, but I quickly refocus on the trembling Charlie and let him hug me, on the verge of tears.  
"Ssh, it's okay, Charlie, shh, he's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay." That was more for the both of us than it was for him. We finish our little sadness session, me making sure Charlie doesn't look like he's cried because then Toby would ask questions. We get back in the cab, with Toby sitting there silently, his eyes asking enough.  
"It's fine, Toby," I smile to him. He breathes a sigh of relief, and sits back.  
Charlie grins and says, "Almost forgot!" He reaches beside him to pull out his iPad again, and opens up an app and starts to type.

"Any requests?" he asks. Me and Toby both shrug.  
"Well okay then! Let's do Soul Sister!" (A/N: I love Train, I thought the best song for this scenario would be this one, even though it's not my favorite song by them :D) He starts to swipe his fingers across the iPad in a strumming motion like a guitar, and it makes a perfect tune, but, even better, the tune is a ukelele. I love ukeleles with all of my heart, another thing I love about Charlie. He starts to sing.  
"Your lipstick stains..." and I feel an arm around my shoulder, Toby's. He pulls me up close, and I obligingly lean over so I'm resting on his chest with his head leaning on mine. We sit like that for a while, our cab on the side of the road. This whole moment is perfect, I never want it to end.

**Okay guys, so I've been asking you guys to please review so I can make of you guys a character, because I want it to be one of you guys! I haven't gotten any reviews yet. :( And the problem is, I'm at the point where if I'm going to use one of you guys, I have to stop and wait for one of you guys to leave a review. I seriously wanna put one of you guys in it, and I wanna know if I'm just writing to air or not. Please, please, PLEASE review! Love always, GingerTips**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So, I found out that my fanfiction has been uploading weird. Only the first chapter was right for some reason :/ Dunno why though, even this chapter's gonna upload weird, the spacing is messed up if you have no idea as to what I'm talking about. Whatsoever. Uhm, stuff at the bottom for you crayzay biches!** We end up having lunch with Charlie at a local diner, talking the whole time, being loud, and probably disturbing the peace in the process. We order breakfast just for the heck of it. Charlie gets pancakes "because they're like stacks of amazing," Toby gets French Toast, and since I love diners, I almost always get a bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich with home fries. Our food comes out, and it looks like, well, plates of amazing. Our conversation somehow drifts to how Americans say things different than British, and me and Charlie are repeating "Squirrel." over and over, me trying to teach Charlie how to say it like an American, but when he tries to teach me how to say it like a Brit, I shove my palm in front of me and stop him, and say "I already know how to say squirrel, thank you mister." in a perfect British accent, if I do say so myself. Charlie's impressed and starts laughing. "This one's a keeper, Toby. Treat her well." This is the part where me and Toby blush and stutter out, "We-we-we're n-n-not d-dating… Charlie quickly apologizes, but throws me a wink, to which I blush, and in response, Toby scoots closer. Toby's a goober, he says we're not dating, which I don't mind, yet he still gets defensive at Charlie. He's sweet. I'm glad I walked into his house those few days ago, I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be friends with. Toby suggests that we go, and I put up one finger as I feel a vibration in my pocket meaning my friend texted me, most likely for updates and wanting to know if I was safe. I start to write, "cant talk explain later, TOBUSCUS AND CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE ARE HAVING LUNCH WITH MEEEEEE EEP DONT TEXT BACK" I send the text and got to put my phone in my right pocket, but not before I feel a sharp pain in my left wrist. I gasp and drop my phone. I yank my hand out of whoever grabbed me and hiss as I pick my phone up off the floor (not broken, thankfully) and put it back in my pocket. I stand up and look at Toby and Charlie. Toby looks like he just accidentally killed someone, staring at my face, his eyes painted with multiple _Are you okay?!_s. Charlie just stands stony-faced, knowing. This might be due to the fact that a spot of blood is now on my jacket sleeve. I quickly hide my hand behind my back and say, "Well, are we going?" Toby stutters, "U-uh, Yeah," while all Charlie does is look at me, with those eyes. Those eyes that say everything. Those eyes that hold so many emotions, pity, knowledge, questioning, confused anger, but of all of those emotions, there's one that hurts the most- sadness. Toby doesn't seem to notice and is the first to walk towards the door, Charlie still looking at me with those eyes and I can't help but look away, he's starting to make me feel like I'm on an episode of Judge Judy. I feel ashamed and maybe even frightened, I'm not quite sure, I can't think straight. But there's one thing I'm sure of. Charlie McDonnell knows I cut myself. We get back to the cab, Charlie driving, and he tells Toby we should meet up again, me, him, and Toby. We both agree to Charlie's offer happily. I can tell that Charlie trusts me, but he has this look in his eyes now that asks me a question I could never answer - Why? Charlie shoots me a smile and puts his hand up to his cheek in the shape of a cell phone. Call me, he mouths. I giggle, and of course, Toby gets flustered and drags me out of the car. I nod my thanks to Charlie, and as Toby turns around, his cheeky smile dies without a trace, leaving his face with an emotion easy enough to read, and I don't like it. He puts his hand up in a cell phone shape again, but this time he doesn't wiggle his wrist or wink or click his tongue. He's serious, and I don't like it. He wants me to talk to him about it, and I don't like it. Charlie McDonnell knows my biggest secret, and I don't like it. **HEY GUYS1111111 I mean !. :] So, sorry I haven't updated lately... please don't kill me! ;n; I actually have an excuse, I swear! My iPod broke, permanently a week ago. I'm in a very bad situation money-wise, so I guess that I can't buy one for a long time, a solid four months. I usually update Valbuscus on my iPod, because it was originally an Instagram fanfiction, ( valbuscus) lol shameless self-promotion, i know, i know, dont do this Val we hate you now! ಠ****_ಠ** **Well, sorry brochachos. I've been a little bit worried that I'd lose all my followers over the time it'll take for me to scrape up $300, but I already have $150 in gift cards that I've saved from Christmases, so yayy! I might be able to scrape up the money, which'll get Valbuscus updated faster, so until then, though, I'll be updating this every two weeks or so, so sorry! ;3; But I've been writing Phanfiction, though, so you guys can delve into that for now! :D With love, GingerTips**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, I know, before you comment "but I though dis story was on hiatus you liar *unfollow* *unfavorite*" I had this chapter halfway finished when I was forced to go on hiatus with it, so I decided to finish this chapter up from my computer and upload it for you all. Enjoy! :D**

Charlie drives away, accidentally driving on the left until I yell at him and he corrects himself before he can get killed. "Charlie's cool, isn't he?" Toby asks.

"Totally, he's awesome. And British. Think I should ask him out?"

If Toby was drinking something, he would've spit it out, judging by his face.

"Uh, no."

"Well, why not then?" I'm trying to act innocent.

"He's, uh, he-he's...not good enough for you" He answers. He's a terrible liar.

"How so?" He makes a face you can tell he uses when he makes up a lie.

"Uh, erm. Well. Hehheh, he, uh, well." He stutters. I find this hilarious. I'm gonna keep going.

"Are you trying to say I'm not pretty enough for Charlie?"

"NO! I just, urrgh,"

"Relax, Toby! I was only messing with you!" He lets out a sigh of relief.

"And what does that mean?" Toby tenses up, prepared to make the worst excuse in existence.

"Jeez, Toby! I'm only kidding! Why're you all tense and stuff?" I ask.

"Well, back at the diner, it looked like i seriously hurt you. What was that all about?" I tense up this time, and I quickly regain composure.

"Nothing." And we walk back to the house, our conversation over, and I am pissed. Not at anyone specific, just pissed.

We get to our house and are greeted by Mother.

"VAAAAAAaaaallll?" I hate the way she yells my name, it's just so annoying. So, I respond as annoying as possible.

"WHAAAAAaaaaaaaattt?" I stretch my words out as much as possible, which gets a laugh from Toby. Booyah.

"Is that boy Toby here?"

"YES!" I yell in response, looking over at Toby for a second before she yells once again.

"Well, is he okay? Where are we gonna stay? Do we have a - loud bang- Uhh. Can you come in the kitchen for me?" Oh no, what did she do? I look at Toby for a second, then walk into the kitchen. Thank the Lord, she didn't break anything, she only wants me to help her make dinner. I quickly explain me and Toby just ate, and we don't need food, and she said she'd order Chinese for herself. I'm glad, Mother really can't cook. I tell her Toby is glad with us in his guest bedroom, to which she smiles and accepts, as long as she can sleep on the couch. I hesitantly agree, wondering why she would ask that. I brush it off, thinking she might think she'd be over-staying her welcome by sleeping anywhere else.

I wave and run into the living room, to find Toby and Gryphon messing around on the couch.

"What you bros doing?" I ask, and Gryphon yelps a hello to me.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to go to the park tomorrow with Gryphon, play frisbee or something, I thought it would be fun for us on your first full day in California." He smiles.

"Sure! I would love to! And how's little Gryphon doing tonight?" I direct my attention to Gryphon, who runs into my lap and yips and lick my face. I laugh and play with Gryphon while Toby smiles and watches.

"He really likes you! Not even Jack is liked that much by Gryphon!" he says. Gryphon calms down and lays into my lap, me idly scratching behind his ears. He squirms for a few seconds, then falls asleep immediately.

"Wow, he really does love you!" he says, and my grin is huge.

"Wanna listen to some music?" he asks. I nod, wondering what he like to listen to. He hops up, "I'll be right back!" and zooms around the corner and I hear the stairs creak. I'd be coughing up blood if I'd have run like that. In seconds, he's back downstairs, with two pairs of headphones and a headphone port so two pairs can be in one iPhone.

He plops down, and puts the headphones in his iPhone, handing me a pair, which I put in.

"What do you like?" he asks.

"Just put it on shuffle, I wanna know what you have." I say. He nods, and presses play. Music floods the earbuds, and I immediately gasp.

"Is this Gorillaz?" I ask, and he gasps too.

"You know them?" Toby asks.

"Know them? I am in love with them!" and Toby yanks me in a tight hug, waking up Gryphon, who falls off my lap and onto the floor, growling, and I freeze up because this is unexpected.

"You, Valerie, are now my favorite out of every human being I know!" I'm sure I'm blushing at this point, and Toby just hugs me tighter.

"Losing feeling in my arms here, Toby!" I say, and Toby quickly lets go.

I lean back so I'm leaning on Toby, and he rests one of his wrists on my shoulder.

I relax, taking in the noises of Dare, and I feel Gryphon hop back up in-between me and Toby right before I drift off to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" I hear, and practically have a heart attack from my rude awakening. I look over at the person I'm prepared to slaughter, and see it's Toby.

"Uggh, I hate you." I say, not really meaning it.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleepy head!" he says. I feel bad immediately for being mean to Toby.

"Sorry, did we fall asleep here?"

"Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Your mom left a note on the counter. Want me to get it for you?"

"No thanks, bro, I got it." I smile and walk over to the counter and pick up the note, reading it.

"Dear Val (and Toby),

went out for a while, be back for dinner, we're having Chinese :3 Love, mother PS tell Toby thank you again, and that his dog is adorable!" I giggle a little and tell Toby what it says.

"So we can go and have a picnic at the park with Gryph?" he asks eagerly.

"Sure, Toby," I giggle. We walk into the kitchen and start making dainty little sandwiches, pack a few bags of chips, some drinks, a blanket, headphones and the splitter, dog biscuits for Gryphon, and stuff it all into the basket. We put Gryphon's collar on him and I carry Gryphon while Toby carries the basket to his car. We put Gryphon and the basket in the back, rolling down the front windows all the way and Gryphon's just enough that he can stick his head out of them. Gryphon is one of the most - scratch that, IS the most adorable dog I've ever met. I can't help but smile every time he jumps into my lap, or when he takes forever to get comfortable on Toby's chest. Toby drives out of the driveway, and just like that, we're off.

"We're here!" Toby yells and Gryphon starts to bark wildly and I laugh as I grab Gryphon and get out of the car. The park is pretty, I didn't expect a place like this in Los Angeles. We have this really pretty park back in Pennsylvania called Core Creek Park that is so foresty and beautiful. This park is pretty close in comparison. Wide hills, a lake, giant spans of trees, Toby must've taken us pretty far. I couldn't remember how long it took us to get there, I was only paying attention to Toby as we talked, it could've been hours and I still wouldnt've noticed. Toby's irises are the prettiest color I've ever seen, even though they're pretty plain, they burst with emotion and his thoughts, surrounded by imagination and the jokes of a fool. A beautiful fool, at that.

"Like it?" he asks.

"It reminds me of home, it's beautiful!"

"Well, now it's time to put on the blindfold."

"Huhwhat." I stopped.

He jogs to the car, and opens the trunk, reaching into the back for a minute. This is my chance.

I step as quietly as I can to the back of the trunk. Toby is leaned over into the base of his car. Finally, wake-up revenge.

I make sure Toby isn't going to come up and spot me, and I quickly give him a slap on the ass.

He leaps up immediately, blushing. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"Revenge for this morning." I answer evilly.

"GOD-DANGIT!" he yelled to the world.

Hehheh, revenge is sweet.

"You're still getting the freaking blindfold!" he says as he looks back at me for a second before reaching back into the trunk. This time, I hold back from shoving him into the trunk. He is just too easy to prank. He emerges from the trunk with a Tobuscus bandana.

"You made a bandana? Seriously?" I say.

"I pretty much prototype everything I can slap a logo onto, it's a whole lotta fun," he grins.

I fake-pout as he places the blindfold gently around my face, and leads me and Gryphon back into the car, the picnic basket looped around his arm. I hear him chuck Gryphon into the backseat, to which I scold Toby about pet care, and he playfully shoves me into the front seat, and I'm yelling at him as he walks around to the driver's seat and starts up the car.

"Goddangit, Val, shut up!" he screams and I giggle. I love Toby's angry voice.

This time, I'm just urging the seconds to go faster as we reach Toby's mystery destination.

I feel about fifteen minutes in by the time he reaches said destination. Toby shuts off the car and I hear Gryphon yapping at something, probably birds or squirrels or some other sort of animal.

Toby gets out of the car and I hear him stomping the grass as he marches to my door. He opens the door with Gryphon though, and I hear him soar out and bark at the animals he yelled at earlier. So we're in a park still. Animals, Gryphon running everywhere, grass under Toby's feet, definitely a park. Probably the same park, knowing Toby.

"VAL, GET YOUR BLONDE ASS OUTTAF DAT CAR!" he yells in a mock-ghetto voice.

"You are not freaking Shanaynay, Toby!" I yell as I open the door and step out, then lose my balance and collapse on the grass. Not cool, legs. Not cool.

"Ohgod, sorry! Forgot about the blindfold!" he runs up to me and helps me up.

"Eh, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well, let's get dat blindfold off gurl," his ghetto voice back on.

"Toby."

"Yes, Val."

"No more ghetto voice."

"Awww, cmon baby don be like dat! I'll buy you a new leepsteeck!"

"Toby, I do not want lipstick. Stop with the voice." Sometimes you have to talk to Toby in a strict way, but he always knows you mean well. He's so sweet.

"Aww, okay. Still want the lipstick?"

"TOBY! BLINDFOLD." I yell, trying to hold in a laugh, failing miserably.

"Right." He yanks it off, and I gasp. We're at the same park, but this time, we're on a cliff that has a view of the entire place, and I know we're really not supposed to be here because there's no railing at the cliff. This place has been untouched by human hands, before us, that is.

I get a better look at the area around us.

The matted dirt where me and Toby came from is freshly upturned from Toby's tire tracks. The cliff faces a clearing with a cute little space perfect for picnicing, and the tress that surrounded are filled with wildlife.

Squirrels, birds, butterflies, and many other creatures swarm the area around us, perfecting the task of being adorable.

Toby walks around to the back passenger's seat and grabs the picnic basket as I edge over to the cliff, wanting to get a better view.

"Hope you're not planning on jumping, that would totally ruin the atmoshpere," Toby says from behind me.

"Don't worry, I wanna eat all the food first," I say and walk back to the now laid-out blanket with a Toby sitting on it.

We set out our food together, grabbing dainty little sandwiches from the basket and setting them on our paper plates. We each grab a bag of potato chips and Toby whips out potato salad, to which I pounce on. I love potato salad. I reach in and take out our sodas, and Toby grins and says, "Sugar!"

"Was it a bad idea to get the soda, Toby?"

"Probably," he grins.

"Well, cheers." I say and clink our cans together.

We eat in small conversation, mostly jokes and Toby's comical voices. Thankfully Gryphon is a dog that knows not to go near cliffs, and stays close to our picnic, and I throw him a few treats so he knows he's being good so far.

"Gryphon's sure calm for a Shi Tzu," I point out.

Toby nods, "Yeah, he's a good dog. I love him so much," he picks up Gryphon and cradles him, talking in his Gryphon voice, "and I love you and blerlalfhqjppaplpqokfqjacnbb nmmz!" He digs his face into Gryphon's fur, muffling his already gibberish words. I laugh and Toby smiles widely.

"I love it when you laugh," he says, takes a sip of soda , and makes a huge burp.

Normally, a girl would shout in horror and disgust about manners.

I am not a normal girl.

"Woah, nice one!" I yell and high-five Toby, who seems extremely pleased with my reaction. His burp made all the birds fly away, so I lean back and watch them float and glide away in a tightly-knit pack. Gryphon yips wildly at them as they fly and me and Toby giggle at his excitement.

We finish off our amazing lunch and play frisbee with Gryphon by sunset, and me and Toby put Gryphon back in the car, windows rolled down of course, and go to sit on the cliff, our legs dangling over what seems to be hundreds of feet.

As I lower myself to sit at the cliff, I feel scared. I'm not afraid of heights, but I'm not stupid. I know when something is dangerous.

"You okay there, Val?" Toby asks, and puts an arm around me gently. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the gravity monsters." he smiles. This boy has the imagination of a five year old boy, I love it.

"Heh, I'm fine, because my big hero's here with me," I giggle and rest my head on his chest.

He plants a kiss on my forehead, and we look out onto the amazing scenery, the city far off into the distance. We swing our feet, and I'm having so much fun, and Toby is right there beside me, laughing along with me.

Eventually, we have to head home, and this time I don't have to wear a blindfold.

**Like it? Please leave a review and tell me how you'd like to me to take the story, I'd love to see what you wanna see!Regarding my little contest for Val's mystery friend, it's still going, so if you're wondering if I'm not accepting any more entries at whatever day, chances are, I still am. If you don't know what I'm talking about, anyone who want s to eb in the stor just put your name and a quick decription of your features and your personality and you could be Val's friend in the story! Chances are if you enter, you'll be picked, because no one has entered yet. :-(**

**Till next time, broskies,**

**GingerTips**


End file.
